Slippers of a Jupiter Adept
by Alex Glaven
Summary: *complete* Anothe Akiko fic... One Jupiter Adept is missing his fluffy purple slippers, and he's not about to just let it go...
1. Wonderful, Beautiful, Fluffy Purple Slip...

Hi hi! This is a day late, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELENA(alex)!!!! Let me  
guess what you're thinking, "another stupid fic from alex's stupid friend  
Akiko" Well...yeah. That about sums it up.Br  
Isaac: ::O_o;;; typing on Akiko's computer "Another one?"::  
Yup!Br  
Isaac: ::still typing "Do I get a girlfriend in this one?"::  
Um...on with the show!Br  
*********Br  
Chapter 1: Wonderful, Beautiful, Fluffy Purple Slippersbr  
bR  
It was raining outside.Br  
That was what started everything, the stupid weather. All Ivan  
wanted was a big blanket, a fire in the fireplace, a mug of hot soup, and  
his fluffy purple slippers. The slippers, which were currently up in his  
pack, were essential to his relaxation.Br  
Br  
He took the stairs of Isaac's house two at a time, nearly  
breaking his neck when he tripped over the cat and coming far too close  
to impailing himself on the sword Saturos was carrying down the stairs.bR  
br  
"Woah kid, slow down!" the blue-skinned Mars Adept pulled the  
sword away. "You're going to poke out your eye or your liver or  
something if you keep running around like that!"br  
Br  
Everyone, even Ivan's mortal enemies, had gathered at Isaac's  
house. Dora, who was currently down in the kitchen making them all a  
massive dinner, was more than happy to have them all. Which was probably  
a good thing, Mars Adepts get really pissy in the rain.br  
br  
"Sorry," Ivan muttered, brushing past Saturos and continuing on  
his quest.br  
br  
"What's the rush?" Saturos yelled after him. Ivan ignored him.Br  
Br  
He made it to Isaac's room room where his pack was but Isaac  
wasn't. All of the girls were, though. Ivan kneeled next to his pack,  
tore it open the top despite the fact that it opened on the side, and  
began throwing things around the room with such violence that he nearly  
beheaded Karst.br  
Br  
"Hey!" she ducked, one of Ivan's shoes ruffling her pink hair  
when it passed just above her head. "Watch it!"Br  
br  
"We're trying to have girl talk here!" Jenna yelled.bR  
Br  
"I'l be out in a minute, please continue," Ivan said. He was  
nearly burned to a crisp by a burst of flame from Karst, but he ignored  
her, digging down through his clothing.Br  
Br  
"You'd better," Mia glared at him, then returned her attention to  
the conversation at hand. "So, I think Garet's really HOT."br  
Br  
"Of course he's hot, he's a Mars Adept!" Sheba rolled her eyes.   
"I'm all for Felix...but Picard is really cute, too. Wouldn't you say  
so, Menardi?"Br  
br  
Menardi shook her head. "Saturos. All the way."Br  
br  
"Saturos is a weak, ugly little man," Karst scoffed. "Now,  
Agatio. THAT'S a REAL man."br  
Br  
"But he's so...CREEPY looking!" Jenna protested. "Now, if want  
someone who has the looks and the personality, it'd be Alex."Br  
br  
"Alex? No WAY!" Mia giggled. "I didn't know you liked Alex!"br  
br  
"Well, Alex is sexy," Jenna blushed. Her mood swung abruptly and  
she glared at Ivan. "Are you DONE yet?"Br  
bR  
Ivan, his belongings strewn on the ground around him,  
his town and empty pack in hs hands, threw back his head and screamed.Br  
Br  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Br  
Br  
His slippers...his wonderful, beautiful, fluffy purple  
slippers...Br  
Br  
Gone.Br  
Br  
No, you're not done yet?" Jenna asked. "Well, step on it!"br  
Br  
Ivan broke out of his despair, his sorrow replaced with the fires  
of determination. "Someone stole my slippers."br  
br  
"Whatever," Menardi flipped her long, blone hair over her  
shoulder. "Just go away."br  
Br  
Ivan stood suddenly, knocking Isaac's lamp over. The light shone  
up into his eyes, and cast eerie shadows on his face. "I will hunt down  
the cluprit and get back my slippers! I WILL be avenged!   
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!"br  
Br  
Outside lightening flashed, filling the entire room with an  
ethreal blue glow. Thunder boomed, and the wind knocked over a tree.   
Ivan's sworn vengence would become reality.br  
bR  
The girls weren't impressed.Br  
Br  
"Can you GO now?" Sheba asked.Br  
Br  
Ivan ignored her, bounding out of the room, hitting Isaac with  
the door when he entered the hall.br  
Br  
"Hey, apologizing is a good idea!" Isaac called to Ivan's  
retreating back. The Jupiter Adept's only reply was an insane cackle.   
Isaac shook his head. "I will NOT ask, I will NOT question, I will GO  
with the FLOW..."Br  
Br  
Ivan's first intoggeration was with the ultimate evil, the scum  
of the earth, the slime ball of all eternity...br  
Br  
Ivan pushed the head of hisstaff under Alex's chin. "alright.   
Where are they?"Br  
Br  
The Mercury Adept dropped the book he had been reading, looking  
nervously at the staff that was about to stab through his head. "What?"Br  
Br  
"I know you did it! Don't act innocent, you vile...thing...you!"  
Ivan pushed harder, forcing Alex's head back. "Now, where are they?!"br  
Br  
"I have NO idea what you're TALKING about!" Alex pleaded his  
innocence.br  
br  
"That's what they all said..." Ivan laughed maniacally. "They  
were all lying, too!"br  
bR  
"Who's 'they'?"BR  
br  
Ivan paused. "No idea. But it doesn't matter. What DOES matter  
is that I KNOW you did it."br  
Br  
"Did what?" Alex asked.Br  
Br  
"You know what you did, you scum bag!" Ivan yelled. "Don't even  
TRY this innocent act with me! I know what you're like, I'm not head  
over heels for you like Jenna is!"Br  
br  
"Jenna likes me?" Alex seemed very keen to continue talking about  
THAT.Br  
Br  
"That's not the point!" Ivan poked hard with the staff to remind  
him just who was the helpless one. "The point is that you, YOU stole my  
slippers."Br  
Br  
"Your slippers?" a hint of amusement entered Alex's voice.   
"That's what this is about?"br  
Br  
"Yes! My fluffy purple slippers!" Ivan yelled. "What have you  
done with them?"bR  
Br  
"Nothing," Alex said. "I saw them in the hall."br  
Br  
"The hall?" Ivan eyed him suspiciously.Br  
br  
"Hey, mind read me if you want," Alex held up his hands. Br  
Br  
"Okay," Ivan cast mindread.Br  
Br  
Alex was thinking...*The last time I saw your slippers was in the  
upstairs hall and I didn't touch them and I'm not lying because you can't  
lie mind to mind.*Br  
Br  
"Alright," Ivan lowered his staff and ran away, not bothering to  
apologize or thank Alex.Br  
br  
"Strange kid," Alex muttered, rubbing his sore chin.Br  
*********Br  
Br  
Chapter 2, coming to an ff.net near you!br  
Isaac: T_TBr  
What?br  
Isaac: ::still typing "I dont have a girlfriend. None of the girls even  
Like me."::br  
I'm sorry, Isaac! You KINDA have a girlfriend in "Adventures in Adept  
Training", though!Br  
Isaac: ::still typing "I quit."::br  
You can't quit! Isaac...ISAAC! Uh...R&R! ::runs after Isaac::   
ISAAC!!!! 


	2. Kitchen Duty

Hi, it's Akiko again. Run away, run away. Anywho, remember this one?   
Yeah. It's been a while. Well, here you g-  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "Don't *I* get to speak?"::  
No.  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "But...I'm your muse!"::  
So, cry about it. Here's Chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2: Kitchen Duty  
  
The upstairs hall was devoid of fluffy purple slippers.  
"Now..." Ivan stopped to consider his options. "Alex could have  
been lying...but he couldn't have because I mind read him...OR someone  
TOOK them...hm...It must have been Saturos! He's always doing evil  
things, and THAT was why he was carrying his word around earlier! YES!   
That's it! That's IT!"  
Cackling like a mad man, Ivan tore down the stairs into the  
kitchen.  
Where Saturos and Agatio were assisting Dora with dinner.  
"Oh, hello, Ivan!" Dora smiled at him. "Have you come to help  
me, too?"  
"No, actually-"  
"Oh, how SWEET of you!" Dora's smile widened. "Alright, I need  
you to help wash the vegetables, peel and cut up these potatoes, cut up  
some fruit, and arrange some flowers in a bowl so we can have a nice  
floral arrangement..."  
The list went on and on. Feeling numb with disbelief, Ivan  
washed some vegetables and sat down at the table to peel potatoes.   
Saturos was across from him, cutting the vegetables he had washed with  
his sword, and Agatio was at the stove using his Psynergy to cook a ham  
to perfection.  
"Have you seen my slippers?" Ivan asked the blue Mars Adept.  
"Nope," Saturos continued cutting up vegetables. "Saw one of the  
girl's slippers, though. Fuzzy purple ones, in the upstairs hall."  
"They're not fuzzy, they're fluffy, and they're MY slippers,"  
Ivan glared at him.  
"Oh, sorry," Saturos still didn't look up. "Well, I DID see  
them, in the upstairs hall-"  
"And you stole them and gave them to Menardi!" Ivan butted in.   
He pointed his potato peeler at Saturos, who finally did look up. The  
potato peeler was obviously far from impressing him. "I know you did it!  
Now, fess up, or I'll-"  
"Or you'll what?" Saturos asked. "Peel me?"  
"Yes!" Ivan hit the potato peeler against the table top. He lost  
his grip and the peeler went flying, ending up sticking in the door way.   
At least, that's what would have happened if Picard hadn't of chosen to  
open the door at that precise moment. The Lemurian ducked and the peeler  
flew into the living room, where he heard Alex yell something and a thunk  
when it hit the other wall.  
"Ookay..." Picard looked behind him, shrugged, then continued  
into the kitchen. "That was fascinating."  
"What did you do with my fluffy purple slippers?" Ivan glared at  
Saturos.  
"Nothing."  
"Let me re-phrase that..." Ivan bounded over to the kitchen sink  
and grabbed the sprayer, pointing it at the Mars Adept. "WHAT did you do  
with MY fluffy purple SLIPPERS?!"  
His voice cracked at the end of the sentence, but the threat of  
cold water was enough that Saturos didn't start laughing.  
"I just saw them! I think Isaac might have picked them up!"  
Saturos held up his hands in surrender.  
"Hm..." Ivan put down the sprayer, then turned to Picard. "You!   
Help Dora with dinner! GO!"  
And he dashed out of the room.  
"Oh, PICARD!" Dora smiled at him. "Since Ivan left, I'm going to  
have YOU do what he was supposed to do..."   
  
  
Yup, once again, I don't own Golden Sun. And stuff.   
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "Please R&R!"::  
Thanks, Isaac.  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "Anytime!":: 


	3. The Fate of Things Left in the Hall at I...

Summary: Same as before, y'know, the one from last chapter  
  
Hi again! Wow, this was kind of quick...amazing...  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "I'm impressed"::  
This is for all of you FBMs.  
Garet: Fans of a Blonde Midget, in case you didn't know.  
Alright, on with the story!  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Fate of Things Left in the Hall at Isaac's House   
  
Ivan dashed back up the stairs, and into Isaac's room, where the  
girls were...  
Talking to Isaac.  
"Isaac, you're a guy," Jenna whined.  
He looked at her nervously. "Last time I checked..."  
"Well, we need to know what you look for in a girl," Menardi said  
happily. "Which one of us do you like the most?"  
They all leaned in and smiled prettily. Isaac was at a loss.   
"Well, Jenna, you're more like my sister than anything so...no. Mia,  
you're a friend. Sorry. Menardi, you look like you have a bad sunburn.   
Karst, you do too, but you're also just plain scary. Now, Sheba isn't  
too bad..."  
"Oh, sure, pick the blonde with the normal skin," Menardi huffed.  
"Why did we ever ask YOU?" Karst pushed him off the bed. "Get  
out of here."  
"But it's my room," Isaac protested weakly. Ivan retreated to  
the door frame, and lay in wait.  
"It's not anymore!"  
Ivan couldn't see what was going on anymore, just hear a lot of  
crashing sounds and Isaac making noises of pain.  
"Ow! OW! Okay, OKAY! I'm LEAVING!" the Venus Adept stomped to  
the door. Just as he left the room, smoking slightly, Ivan tackled him,  
pointing the head of his staff right inbetween his eyes.  
"Alright, where are they?" he hissed.   
"Huh?" Isaac gave him a mystified look.  
"AH HA! The innocent act never works with ME! I INVENTED the  
innocent act! Alex tried the exact same thing! And it didn't work for  
HIM either!" Ivan cackled. "Now you show your true colors, Isaac.   
You're evil. EVIL!!!!"  
"Ivan, Alex isn't evil, and neither am I," Isaac said calmly and  
rationally, despite the fact that a big stick was about to be jammed  
through his face. "Now, tell me exactly what you're talking about, and  
maybe then I can help you. But first, GET OFF OF ME."  
"Oh, okay," Ivan stood and helped Isaac to his feet, then pointed  
his staff at his chest. "Where are my fluffy purple slippers? What have  
you done with them?"  
"The fluffy purple slippers that were in the hall?" Isaac asked.  
"Yes, the fluffy purple slippers that were in the hall!" Ivan  
poked him. "What have you done with my fluffy purple slippers? I WANT  
MY FLUFFY PURPLE SLIPPERS!!!!!!"  
"Ivan...I was cleaning up, so I put them in the laundry basket,"  
Isaac said. "My mom said she threw them away."  
Silence.  
"Ivan?"  
More silence.  
"Ivan?"  
And still more silence.  
"IVAN!!!"  
Ivan dropped to his knees, threw back his head, and let loose a  
scream that could be heard all over Vale.  
"MY SLIPPERS!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
Isaac waited until he had stopped screaming to say something.   
"Well, I'm sorry, Ivan. You shouldn't have left them in the hall. I'm  
sure that if my mom HADN'T of thrown them away, then Karst or Menardi  
would have found them and destroyed them with one of their attacks." He  
looked over in the direction of his room. "They can sure be scary  
sometimes..."  
"My slippers," Ivan whispered, clutching his staff. "My  
wonderful, beautiful fluffy purple slippers...how can they be gone?   
How?"  
"I'm really sorry, Ivan," Isaac shrugged. "But they're just  
slippers, and next time you'll know not to leave junk out in the hall."  
"My slippers..." Ivan sobbed. "Nooooo...."  
  
No fear, this is NOT the end! Chapter 4 is coming soon!  
Ivan: And it's good!  
Hope all of you FBMs and non-FBMs enjoyed this!  
Ivan: Of course they did! It's about me!  
For being a Blonde Midget you sure have one heck of an ego.  
Ivan: No I don't, I'm just loved.  
Whatever. R&R, or you'll never hear from me again! 


	4. The Price to Pay

Well, we're at the end of another fic.  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "ANOTHER one?"::  
Yeah, creepy, huh?   
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "Very"::  
Alright, read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: The Price to Pay   
  
Ivan stumbled around the house in shock. It couldn't be true, it  
just couldn't! His fluffy purple slippers...his beautiful, wonderful,  
fluffy purple slippers were gone forever, to be burried in some trash  
heap and burned. They has probably already been burned. They were gone.  
Gone forever and ever...  
  
"Hey, Ivan, you okay?" Alex asked him as he passed him in the  
hall. "Did you find your slippers?"  
  
"Dora threw them away," he said glumly, sitting on the floor.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Alex said, not sounding very sincere, and walked  
away.  
  
Ivan sat there for a while, lamenting over the loss of his fluffy  
purple slippers, before Dora called them all to dinner with a single,  
well carried scream.  
  
"DINNER!"  
  
Ivan got up and made his way down the stairs. "I might as well  
eat. No reason that I should waste Dora's time by not eating because she  
threw away my fluffy purple slippers. Wait...Isaac said he THOUGHT his  
mom threw them away...so...she MUST have stolen my fluffy purple slippers  
and said she threw them away so that I would think they're gone forever  
but in REALITY she's just waiting for me to go back to Kalay so that she  
can wear them around because they're the best slippers ever seen in this  
town! That's it, that's it, that's IT!"  
  
He cackled insanely and bounded down what remained of the stairs,  
knocking Jenna and Menardi over as he did so. The two Mars Adepts yelled  
something and cast spells, singing the tail end of his cloak, but he got  
away before they could do any serious damage.  
  
He found Dora coming out of the kitchen with a platter of food.   
He decided threatening probably wouldn't work, and besides, it'd be rude.  
  
"Where are they?" he asked as politely as he could under the  
circumstances.  
  
"Where are what, dear?" she asked, setting the platter down on  
the table.  
  
"Well, I left my fluffy purple slippers in the upstairs hall, and  
I was just wondering where they were-"  
  
"Oh, those old things?" Dora smiled at him. "Well, they were  
kind of worn out, so I threw them away. Were they yours?"  
  
"Y-yeah..." Ivan muttered. "They were."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have left them lying about if you wanted to  
keep them," Dora shook her finger. "Oh, and the girls wanted to talk to  
you."  
  
"Um...okay," Ivan shrugged. There was no use trying to get the  
truth, if it even was the truth, out of Isaac's mom. She was slippery,  
he would never beat her at her own game.  
  
"Ivan!" Mia waved him over. All of the girls were sitting at one  
end of the table, giggling like mad. "Come over here! Sit with us!"  
  
"Okay," he bounded over and sat down inbetween Menardi and Sheba.  
He tried to ignore the fact that Agatio was laughing his head off.  
  
"We got you a present, Ivan," Karst pulled a box out from  
underneath the table. "We hope you like them."  
  
Wondering if this wasn't some elaborate trap to convince him that  
he WANTED them to give him a make over (it had happened once, and he  
didn't really want to repeat the experience) Ivan took the box from her  
and opened the lid.  
  
Inside was a pair of knitted, purple slippers.  
  
"SLIPPERS! PURPLE SLIPPERS!" he gasped.  
  
"Yeah, we saw Dora throw yours away, and Mia knew how much you  
liked them, so we made you knew ones," Sheba explained.  
  
"They're not fluffy, but we hope they'll do," Jenna smiled  
sweetly at him.  
  
"They'll work wonderfully," he smiled back.  
  
Menardi turned to him. "Of course, there is a price."  
  
"A...price?" he gulped.  
  
"Uh huh," Mia nodded, and evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Oh no..." Ivan muttered.  
  
All of the girls proclaimed his fate in unison. "MAKEOVER!"  
  
The End  
  
  
Well, thanks for the ride, and thanks to all of the people that  
reviewed! I LOVE YOU! ^_^  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "This one was for FBM"::  
Fans of a Blonde Midget, for those who don't know.  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "Yup! Well, we'll be seein' ya!"::  
Thank you for your patience! It took a while to get that second chapter  
out, but wasn't it worth the wait?  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "BYE!"::  
Well, once again, thank you, reviewers, and even people that didn't  
review! Isaac's getting impatient, so see ya in all of my other fics and  
in future ones! 


End file.
